Broken Without You
by Alliegirl18
Summary: Jack and kim have been friend since they were 14 when Jack moved to Seaford, and joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo. What happens when they both develop feelings for each other? What about a jealous ex? or an old friend with lots of feelings? Can the two over come those around them and realize their love is stronger than anything else, or will they fall part forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Dont be shy leave comments. If you give me an idea I will try and use it. Hope you guys like this story**

**In this story everyone is 16-17**

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't remember a time when I didn't tell my best friend Kim something. I never thought she would hide something from me either. However when she walked into first period biology with her newest arm candy Brett I was shattered.

Kim was all smiles when Brett kissed her cheek and strolled casually to his class. I only hoped Kim was to wrapped up in Brett to see the glare I was shooting his way. When Kim plopped down next to me in class I couldn't help but be reminded that she was beautiful, and I was desperately in love with her. I couldn't let her know. Especially now that she was dating Brett. So I just smiled back at her.

"So are you and that Brett kid a thing now?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." Kim replied.

"Oh well thanks for the update."

"I didn't know I needed to update you every time something new happened." Kim said with a hint of anger in her voice.

I knew I was pushing her buttons. I only hoped I wouldn't push to hard.

"Well typically that's what best friends do you know. They tell each other everything!" I was angry now as well.

"Jack, you are acting so jealous. I didn't think it would bother so I waited to tell you." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"It doesn't bother me, but why don't you tell Brett all of your secrets and everything else since it is too hard to tell me." I was going to scream if this continued.

When I saw the tears fall down her soft cheeks I knew I had gone to far. All I wanted was to apologize, but Kim waved off every attempt I made to talk to her. I felt horrible. So we sat in silence for half of the class. Eventually I saw the tears stop. I wish I could get up and leave. I was so upset with my self. How could I make the girl I was in love with upset. However I couldn't leave so I just sat in pain.

By the end of the class I had taken no notes and was completely lost. Then our teacher assigned us a project. Great. I have no idea what the material is even saying. We were getting a partner however. Good thing mine was Kim. When I looked over at her blank notebook I knew she had no idea what it was about either. I also knew this afternoon when I showed up at her house to work on our project, she was going to yell at me and tell me I was a horrible friend. If only she was my girlfriend and in moments like that I could just kiss her. This project was definitely not going to be a fun one.

**Kim's POV**

How could Jack be so mean. I didn't tell him one thing and now he is mad at me. I thought our friendship was stronger than that. I wish I could tell him how much I loved him. I knew he would never feel the same way. He probably liked somebody like Lindsey one of the girls on my cheer leading squad. Still I figured he would be happy that Brett and I were dating. It was only first period and Brett and I had just started dating last night. I figured Jack would be able to handle an eight hour delay, but obviously I was wrong.

Okay Kim you have to stop crying. You are acting like a baby. I repeated this plenty of times in my head. I just couldn't do it. Jack's kept trying to talk to me, but I just couldn't listen to him talk, because I knew I would immediately forgive him and I wasn't ready to do that. I wanted to make him suffer from my pain for a while. Halfway through the class he stopped trying to apologize or talk to me and started listening to the teacher. I decided to just zone out. I tried to think about Brett. I thought about his toned arms, and pink lips, his amazing abs. His dark brown eyes and gorgeous hair. The way he was always warm to the touch. His amazing abilities at Karate. Wait I wasn't thinking about Brett, I was thinking about Jack. Ugh why coudn't I get him out of my head. I didn't stop thinking about him though. I imagined kissing him. Running my hands through his hair. Tracing his perfectly toned abs. Him running his hands down my back. Come on Kim get your self together. You are dating Brett the amazing football quarterback. You have everything you need. However I didn't I needed Jack.

I came to the conclusion that I would forgive Jack at lunch. I just couldn't imagine trying to eat lunch without him. I also decided that I would break up with Brett by the end of the week. I realized it wasn't fair for me to date him when I didn't like him. Once I did that I would then admit to Jack that I was in love with him.

By the time I had zoned back into the class it was almost over. The only thing I actually heard was the fact that we were being assigned a project. Not to mention my partner was Jack. This meant not only did I have to forgive Jack, I also had to restrain myself from kissing him. At least until the end of this week. I was not about to be labeled as the cheating kind of girlfriend. I left class pleased with myself and the actions I had decided I was going to do by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so it's been a couple of days and now i'm back and ready to update**

**Kim's POV**

So apologizing to Jack can't be that hard. Okay, So maybe it can. Mostly because he was the one who was the one to blame. Why I can't I just go up to him and tell him. Oh right because I shouldn't have to. He should be the one apologizing to me. Oh Kim, get out of your head an apologize, he is your best friend. And with that thought crossing my mind I walked over to Jack's locker.

"Hey look, i mean, i'm doing this all wrong." I stammered. God I was bad with words.

"Kim what are you talking about. Aren't you mad at me. You know for basically making you cry earlier?" Jack was so good with words.

"Yeah, I was, i guess what I am trying to say is, you're my best friend. I have no idea what I would do without you."

"So is this an apology?"

"I mean, i mean... yeah. I should have told you Jack. You never keep anything from me, and I never do either."

"Well your apology is accepted." He said it so perfect... did he think he was going to get away without an apology?

"Woah woah woah. Hold up Jack. Did you think you were just gonna waltz on out of here without saying anything to me?" I asked slightly annoyed. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"Oh. Right I'm sorry for making you cry during biology. I was just angry. I felt a little betrayed, but I get it. You don't have to tell me everthing as soon as it happens. I need to learn to deal with a little delay." He seemeds genuinly upset about making me cry. Gosh why did he have to make me so in love with him.

"Okay Jack. Your apology has been accepted as well. Are you ready for lunch?" I said glad to have my best friend back.

"I'm ready if you are."

I was so glad that Jack and I were friends again that I almost forgot I was dating Brett. Jack and I were talking about our upcoming biology project. We both came to the realization that we hadn't taken notes, and frankly we had no idea what the project was supposed to be. Jack had just finished telling me that we could ask Milton for a little bit, okaty maybe a lot of help on the project, when Brett walked up.

"Hey Kim, I waited at your locker for like 10 minutes. You never showed." Brett said sounding a little hurt that I forgotten.

"Omg Brett I am so sorry. I was just talking to Jack about our biology project. I forgot to write down some notes so I was just asking him for them. Too bad he doesn't have them." I said. Trying to conceal the fact that I was actually in love with Jack and not Brett.

"Oh. Well thanks for trying to help out my girlfriend Jack. Now if you don't mind we are going to lunch." Just hearing him say he was taking me a way from Jack made me cringe.

"Oh Brett I have to eat lunch with Jack and the guys. We always do. You are welcome to sit with us." I said.

"As if I would be caught dead sitting with those losers."

"Hey those are my friends. We can't be together if you are going to bad talk them. It's sort of one of my rules." I said angerly.

"OH, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

With that Brett ran off to join the rest of the football team. Which actually made me very happy.

**Jack's POV**

Wow had Kim just stuck up for us in front of Brett. Well that was like Kim. I sure hoped it wouldn't effect her relationship with Brett. She seemed genuinly happy with him. What am I saying I could not be happier if they broke up on the spot. He was just another one of Kim's toys that she used while trying to find the perfect guy. I was giving them a week.

Kim and I walked in bliss to the lunch room. I was caught up in the way her perfectly long straight blond hair shined. How it made her blue shirt even bluer. How her blue eyes never seemed to stop smiling. Even when she cried her eyes always showed happiness. I wish I could be as happy as her. Carefree. Not worrying when I might get my next date. Or when Kim will turn around and realize she likes me.

Okay so enough of my blabbering about the gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, oh Yeah Kim. When we got to the lunch room, Marg handed us her brown substance. That even a food critic wouldn't dare try. Eddie, Milton and Jerry were across the room at our usual table. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Typically when they are in deep conversation it's about Jerry's latest prank. I hadn't heard of any yet today, but that most defenitely did not mean one hadn't taken place. Kim and I crossed the lunch room avoiding boys who were wrestling over who knows what. Also I had to dodge a group of Kim's cheer leading friends who fawn over me every chance they get. Especially Lindsay. Who I will have everyone know. I do not like. For some reason everyone thinks I do, but I dont. I'm in love with Kim. I have been for the past 2 years when I moved here.

Once we got to the table we set down. I sat beside my best guy friend Jerry. Kim the only girl at the table besides Julie who had just sat down sat next to me and Julie was on her other side. Julie and Kim had become close recently. It all started when Julie started dating Milton and joined the dojo. I think Kim was just glad to have another girl around. It turns out the guys were talking about some big annoucement that Rudy was going to tell us when we got to the dojo. Something new was gonna happen. We only wondered what that could mean.

When we were done with lunch i grabbed Kim's tray along with mine. Since she hates when I do that soof course she followed me. The entire time she walked next to me complaining about how I keep her from being independent when I pick up her tray. I just liked the way her nose crinkled up when she got mad, or passsionate, or when she felt really happy. Sometimes when you tickled her too. That's completely besides the point though. I couldn't wait to hear the news at the dojo and so instead of focusing soley on Kim I tried to focus on the dojo. I was so happy I even walked to Kim's locker which would end up making me slightly late for my next class. However that was okay if I got to spend the time with Kim.

Before I said my goodbyes and walked away she grabbed my arm.

"Hey Jack is it okay if I come to your house tonight and work on our project." She said with a bright smile.

I smiled a back and responded with, "That would be amazing my mom is cooking tonight and she loves to have more of an audience then just me, you know, she's proud of her cooking."

Kim laughed and with that I walked off. Waving goodbye over my shoulder.

**Sorry this isn't a great chapter, but I promise things are about to really heat up. Wait until you hear Rudy's "Great" news. **


	3. Authors note

**Sorry I haven't written anything lately I have been super busy with school starting back up. I promise I will post something this weekend. I also play field hockey on the weekends so my weekends get pretty busy. Sorry Except a new chapter this weekend though :)**


End file.
